Monkeying vs Robin
by HisakoInoue
Summary: Damian Wayne es un chico nada fácil de tratar; pero ¿Cómo culparlo? Ha sido criado como un asesino. Anya tiene un pasado oscuro que no puede explicar. Un ex-asesino y una ex-victima, puede ser una combinación ideal para alcanzar aspiraciones heroicas, o cuando menos para averiguar unos cuántos misterios en el camino.


_China, hace meses…_

En ocasiones me preguntaba qué había hecho para merecer todo eso.

No entendía porque incluso aunque me esforzaba por cumplir con las expectativas de mi padre, por demostrarle que podía ser la hija que él quería que fuera, siempre acababa de nuevo metida en la jaula al final del día… no importaba cuánto me esforzase por lograr dominar cada disciplina que me proponía: artes marciales, música, baile clásico, gimnasia rítmica, idiomas y todas las demás, nunca parecía ser suficiente.

Una parte de mí anhelaba huir, salir de esa casa e irme tan lejos que aquella jaula no fuese otra cosa que una pesadilla; pero también estaba esa otra parte en mi interior, esa que me mantenía atada a mi padre y a esa casa, y es que, después de haber vivido mis once años de vida de tal forma, no creía ser capaz de sobrevivir en el exterior sola… nunca había puesto un pie fuera, ni siquiera había salido al patio o al jardín, nunca había tenido contacto con nadie que no fuera mi padre. La idea de abandonarlo todo, me asustaba.

Sin embargo, la vida no es siempre igual, todo puede cambar de pronto, incluso aunque nosotros no podamos distinguir diferencias entre un día y el otro, nuestro mundo está cambiando a magnitudes inimaginables.

Dos semanas. Ese fue el tiempo que transcurrió desde la última vez que mi padre había bajado para mis clases o para alimentarme… estaba sentada contra una de las paredes de barrotes, con las piernas extendidas, y pensando que había sido realmente inteligente el haber ocultado algunas raciones de comida bajo el colchón; sin embargo, las tres barras proteicas se habían acabado hacia dos días, y eso que me había esforzado por racionarlas al extremo.

Mi estomago gruñía mientras mi cabeza empezaba a divagar de formas extrañas, era como entrar y salir de la realidad de momentos, si parpadeaba, por momentos podía ver la cerca blanca alrededor de la casa, esa que había visto una vez a hurtadillas por la ventana mientras mi padre estaba en el baño, y luego volvía a ver los barrotes y la penumbra del otro lado de ellos… ¿Cuánto más aguantaría? Si moría ¿Sería capaz de ver lo que había del otro lado de la cerca? No sabría decir si la idea me animaba o no.

Entonces, cuando el sueño comenzó a ganarme lentamente, una explosión se detonó, el sonido parecía provenir de arriba, ¿Qué estaría haciendo mi padre? Oí la compuerta del sótano abrirse, y no pude evitar sentir cierto terror, ¿Y si mi padre me quería para desarmar bombas otra vez? Había tardado tres meses en reponerme de las explosiones.

Escuché los pasos descendiendo con cautela por las escaleras de metal, y pude ver un resplandor deslizándose en lo alto de las paredes: una linterna. ¿Desde cuándo mi padre necesitaba una linterna para bajar? ¿Por qué no encendía las luces?

Pude ver la silueta avanzar por el sótano, hasta que reparó en mi jaula, se acercó y me alumbró directamente con la linterna, de no haber estado tan débil, me habría cubierto la cara con los brazos.

-Ey, ¿Qué haces ahí, pequeña? -me preguntó la silueta.

Y sentí que la sangre se me helaba. No era mi padre, de hecho, aquella voz no pertenecía a nadie que conociese.

Entorné los ojos y me esforcé por intentar distinguir los rasgos de su rostro; pero la luz de la linterna me lo impedía.

-Voy a sacarte de ahí-bajó la linterna y sacó algo de su cadera, quizás tenía un cinturón, y tras unos movimientos raros y un ruido sordo, la puerta de la jaula se abrió-. Ven, todo va a estar bien-me ofreció su mano-. No voy a hacerte daño, ya nadie va a hacerlo, estás a salvo…

-¿Quién…-mi voz sonaba ronca y apagada.

-Soy Nightwing-respondió mientras con delicadeza apoyaba su mano en mi hombro, pude percibir su mirada analizarme con detenimiento-. Todo va a estar bien ahora-me repitió-. ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

Lo miré y haciendo uso de las diminutas ondas de adrenalina que mi cuerpo había producido por la explosión, me esforcé por responder:

-Ni… Niña…

Algo en sus ojos pareció quebrarse, aunque no supe decir el motivo. Así era como me llamaba mi padre, como todos los que conocía me llamaban, aunque, algunos profesores me decían "alumna" también, quizás ese fuese mi segundo nombre.

Nightwing me cargó y me dejó recargar la cabeza contra su pecho, era cálido, y el sonido de los latidos de su corazón me serenaban, me acunaron mientras él subía las escaleras… después de todo, no pude ver qué había del otro lado de la cerca, me dormí antes de cruzarla…


End file.
